The Princess & The Wolf
by pnkprincess01
Summary: Imprinting story! No Twilight characters. Cali hates Evan after he breaks up with her and dissapears for two weeks. He comes back and tries to earn her forgiveness, but add in the schools bad boy and what do you get? DRAMA. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I just want to start off by saying that this is my FIRST STORY EVER and that I am VERY new to so you will have to bear with me and my severely lacking computer skills. Sorry about that. But I am pretty excited for this story and I'm ready to throw myself fully into it. But that is only if, people show interest in reading it.**_

_**I am putting this under the Twilight Category only because I used Stephenie Meyers idea of "imprinting." But I positively adore the concept of it. I hope nobody will get upset or offended by that. **_

_**I apologize for the first chapter being so short but I was rushed and excited to get it posted. I promise the upcoming chapters will be much longer. **_

_**But anyways, I'm going to go get to writing chapter 2. So please read and enjoy and if you would possibly leave me a review to let me know how I am doing or to give any advice you have, that would be GREATLY appreciated!(: **_

I walked into that High School with my head held high like the princess everyone always said I was. I was dressed to impress(like always) in light wash

skinny jeans, a pink and black cheetah prink boho top, black vans, big funky black jewelry, my usual silver spoon ring that my dad gave me, and a "I don't

really give a shit attitude" written all over my face. I had gotten a text from one of my very best friends, Kenna today saying that HE was back in school.

HE being my EX boyfriend(notice the big fat EX) Evan Ryan. That douche bag and I dated for 4 glorious, blissful months filled with some of the happiest

times of my life. Then two weeks ago he suddenly just disappears. He wouldn't return my texts or phone calls and naturally, I was getting pretty worried

so I went to go to his house to see what the heck was wrong and all I got was his mother saying he didn't feel well and couldn't have visitors. I accepted

this excuse for a few days but when I still didn't hear from him I decided to be a bit of a stalker and I climbed up to his bedroom window and guess what?

NOBODY WAS IN THERE! The bed was perfectly made like nobody had touched it in quite awhile. I brushed that off as a possibility that they had him in

another room, maybe to keep a close eye on him what with the sickness and all. But then not two days later, I get a text from him saying, "I can't date

you anymore. Sorry." I didn't write a reply because I didn't feel that he really deserved one from me. If anyone asks, he is DTM(dead to me). I mean that

too. Today in school I refuse to even glance at his stupid self. Today, he will find out what the term "cold shoulder" really means. I walked through the

hall and said my "heys" to everyone and "thank yous" to those who complimented my outfit, stopped and chatted with a few friendly acquaintances, and

then headed over to my wonderful group of friends. When I say wonderful I'm not joking around. My friends are seriously the BEST friends any girl could

possibly have. When I reached them they all said, "good morning sunshine" and I complimented all of their outfits and they did the same for me. Clothes

are kind of a big deal for us, in case you couldn't tell. Then we sobered up and glanced around the hallway with suspicious eyes, looking for HIM.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ya'll!(: I really need to be doing my summer reading project right now but I'm pretty easily distracted so I decided to work on chapter 2. I'm not entirely sure if anyone is even reading this but my philosophy is that maybe if I get some more chapters up, more people will come read it? Ehhh. We'll see how it goes. But if you ARE reading, pleasepleasepleasepleaseeee drop me a review to let me know if this is complete crap or if I should stop and never be allowed to write anything ever again. Hahaha Okay well I'm going to stop yapping now and go keep writing. xoxo**_

I didn't spend much of my time that morning looking for that jerk, instead, I invested my energies into a mission to make that boy so jealous he would come back to me groveling and then I would tell him that he was just a speck of dirt underneath my impossibly cute, designer boots. It was an amazing picture that I had cooked up in my brain and I couldn't wait to make it a reality. Starting by, chatting up the hottest guy in our whole school, Luke Cooperman. I did the usual; hair flips, flirty giggles, and of course, the mastered technique of batting the perfectly curled eyelashes. He was like putty in my moisturized hands. I had hoped that Evan would come around the corner while I was working my charms on Luke, but no dice. He stayed MIA, I even started to wonder if the kid was even back at school. The bell rang and everyone scattered to get to class. I headed to my first block, math. I loathed math, so it's safe to say, having it every morning first thing, was not really my idea of a great start to a day. Evan is in that class with me and he used to make it 10,000 times better by joking around the whole time and explaining problems to me but now with him out of the picture, it will be pure hell. That isn't me being dramatic either; I firmly believe that math was created by some old guy who needed a new torture method for poor, innocent little children. What a horrible person.

I took my seat and got out pencils, books, calculator, ect. Then, HE walked in. I wouldn't have even recognized him if it weren't for that tell tale beautiful blonde hair of his. He had grown at least 6 inches, and that was a lot for someone who was already 6 foot 2 inches before. But he wasn't gangly or scrawny, no, he looked like a body builder. At least 30 pounds of rock hard muscle had been added to his lean frame. He looked MUCH older and actually, pretty scary. A scowl looked as though it had been etched onto his usually smiling mouth. Even with the harsh expression, I could still tell that he was the sexiest human being I had ever laid eyes on. That includes all Abercrombie & Fitch models. I actually feel pretty stupid now for thinking this morning that Luke Cooperman was the hottest guy in the school because Evan was now the hottest guy in the entire world. Pushing it maybe, but not really. I'm pretty sure my own mouth had been hanging open the entire time I was making these observations and I forced myself to form some composure and put it back in its rightful place on my face. He plopped down in his assigned seat next to me with a sigh and immediately laid his head down on the desk, showing no signs of ever lifting his heavy head again. I turned my head away and ignored the big oaf as best as I could. Of course, I did slip occasionally and allow myself a few quick glances in his direction. He shifted a few times and when he did I just couldn't help but notice the bulging muscles in his arms and back. Sue me. You would have too!

About halfway through class our teacher, got smart and realized that Evan had absolutely no intention of paying attention to anything he was saying, so he marched right over to his desk and said, "Mr. Ryan, it's time to wake up now. If I don't get a nap then you sure can't have one." When he still didn't budge the little man tapped on his shoulder and said his name again, "Evan Ryan wake up!" Evan's head slowly lifted and looked at the angry teacher with bleary, sleepy eyes and said, "Can I help you?" Mr. Hines's eyes seemed to bug out of his, not used to being spoken to in such a disrespectful manner I suppose. "Why yes you can help me, you can help me by lifting your head and opening your eyes and paying attention during my class! This is your first warning. I should give you detention for speaking to me with such insolence but due to your absence because of an illness I will give you one more chance. Now sit up!" Evan grudgingly obeyed and sat up in his seat, facing forward towards the board. Seemingly satisfied, Mr. Hines went back to the front and started droning on again about some sort of important, fancy equation we will be using, FML. Then, we started taking notes and everyone got out their paper and pens, except for one person. Take a guess? Who could it be? Hmmmm, maybe Evan Ryan? Gasp, you got it right! What an idiot. Who comes to school without pencils, pens, or paper? Well, apparently he does. I knew it was coming. The inevitable question that I would receive from him. I was having an internal battle within myself of whether or not I should be the nice person that I am and let him have one or be a brat and tell him to go take a flying leap. Of course, if I took the second option, I would feel guilty for the rest of the day, possibly even the rest of the week. Pathetic right? I know. I kept my head down, still debating when all the sudden I heard, "Hey can I borrow a pen and probably some paper too?" The devil on my shoulder won the battle and looked up into his god-like face with eyes full of fire and said, "I don't know who you think you are but I hate you and I would appreciate it if you would do me a favor and NEVER speak to me EVER again. Actually, don't even look at me, no scratch that, don't even breathe the same air I'm breathing. Oh, and I hope you get shot, fall off a bridge, get raped my shark and then eaten by it." I smiled a mean smile at him and fully intended on looking away from him and never looking back, if it weren't for the positively glowing grin he had on his face. He was looking at me like the sun shines out my ass. I had never been looked at with such love and adoration before and it caught me off guard for a second. I don't even think he had heard what I said because he just kept staring and kept the besotted, goofy expression on his face. I realized I was staring back and mentally slapped my face and waved my hand in front of his face and said, "Hello, what the hell are you staring at?" He seemed to shake off whatever spell he was under but kept the grin and said, "I love you Cali."

_**Oh boyyy, a cliff hanger! Don't you just LOVE those?(; Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As I was outside today thinking about what direction I could go with this story I realized that I didn't adequately describe the appearance of all of the characters and I also didn't properly introduce all of Cali's friends. So since I'm lazy and I don't feel like going back and adding that in I'm just going to go ahead and make a character list for everyone that has already been introduced or has kind of been in the scenes in my jumbled mind. Hahaha **_

_**Also, a BIG thanks to allaboutLOVEsexMAGIC for giving me advice and letting me know what I could do to improve the story. You helped me A LOT! Thank you again!(:**_

Character List(So far)-

Cali Carr: She is of medium height, about 5 foot 7 inches. Long blonde curly hair(pretty light colored on the top and a bit darker underneath) Big light green eyes with SUPER long eyelashes. Fair to medium skin(depends on the season)

Evan Ryan: TALL, 6 foot 8 inches. VERY well muscled, dirty blonde hair, big ocean blue eyes, olive skin(tan)

Kenna: Slightly on the tall side, 5 foot 9 inches, long, straight brown hair, doe brown eyes, medium toned skin.

Savannah: She is shorter, 5 foot 6 inches, short curly brown hair, beautiful aqua blue eyes, and tan.

Luke Cooperman: 6 foot, 2 inches tall, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, pretty tan.

_**Previously:**_

"_**I love you Cali….."**_

"Oh no you don't you pig headed liar! I don't know why you would even say that? What, do you want to charm me up and make me melt like butter again in your arms and then ignore me for two weeks and break up over text. Well I have news for you buddy, you have hurt me one too many times and I will not do it again." I said with the most conviction I had ever had in my life.

He suddenly looked like a kicked puppy and his face drooped all the way down to ground level. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was about to cry. His lip quivered and I had the strange urge to wrap my arms around his huge frame and comfort him. But I didn't, I was strong. He didn't deserve comfort. He deserved to bawl his eyes out. I was just glad that he finally realized what he had let go of. Typical guy, he didn't want me until he couldn't have me. What is up with that bizarre mind set? I would never understand men.

"I'm so sorry. That was a jerk move. But you don't understand, I COULDN'T be with you. I wasn't allowed to at that point in time. It's hard to explain but you have to believe me. It wasn't really me breaking up with you." He said with a pleading look.

"Oh it wasn't you was it? Then who was it Santa Clause? Or maybe the tooth fairy? It was you and now that your back and have had your fun little time for two weeks you want me again. But I won't fall for that trick. No, it's not going to happen." I announced.

Just then the bell rang for next block. I had never been so happy to hear that dumb sound in all of my life. The expression, 'Saved by the bell' took on a whole new meaning and I was eternally grateful. I jumped out of my seat and practically ran out of the room before he could say another word to me. I knew it would all be lies and I just wasn't in the mood to put up with it any longer.

Unfortunately, our schedules still worked out that we will have lunch together but other than that, we have no other classes with each other. This meant that once lunch was out of the way I was pretty much home free for the rest of the day. I could just go ahead and skip the rest for the day. But I had never been the adventurous type and I never liked to get into trouble. Shocking I know. I bet you were thinking I was some sort of bad ass. What a letdown.

I scurried on to English; my favorite class and breathed a sigh of relief when I was safely seated without anymore interference from HIM. Luckily, Kenna and Savannah were in this block with me so I was able to tell them all about the horrible incident that had just happened. They both looked equally shocked and agreed that I did the right thing by telling him off.

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but he can't just mess with you like that girl. I mean he said, 'I love you.' No, you don't say that after you've broken up with a girl over text. I'm not even sure I can think of a bad enough word to describe him. But I will say one thing, whatever he was doing for the past two weeks has made him utterly delectable. I would so tap that. That is, if he wasn't such a douche." Savannah said with a lustful, but disgusted look.

"Agreeeeed." I said.

"Well I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole." Exclaimed Kenna, putting her two cents in as always.

I smiled weakly at both of them, a bit too emotionally drained to fully appreciate how hard they were trying to make me feel better. I had put on a tough show, but they knew me well enough to know that on the inside, I was crushed. He had been my first love. The first guy I had ever really let break down my walls. I didn't let very many people in but once they were in my heart they stayed there. I was still working on worming him back out.

The bell rang once again and we all headed to lunch and sat down at our usual table with a few other friends; Kati, Megan, and Sam. Everyone said the usual "hi" and they all started talking about some story about a girl who had hooked up with a jock behind the field house. Gross. I tuned them out and did my very best to keep my head down so I wouldn't attract unwanted attention from a certain someone.

Suddenly, the double doors banged open and each knocked against the wall with a loud "thud." Evan stalked through with a horribly menacing expression and immediately made eye contact with me. His face softened a bit when he spotted me across the cafeteria but for the most part, stayed hard. I glared back and tossed my hair to the side with a flip, then went back to making myself eat my chicken salad sandwich. Normally I would devour it with a smile, but today, I wasn't feeling all that hungry.

I prayed he wouldn't come over to our table and cause a scene and it seems my prayers were working because we were now half way through lunch and he was still sitting quietly across the room eating food like a ravenous wolf. He glanced at me every few minutes or so, it was almost like he was reassuring himself that I was still there.

Of course, with the day I was having, SOMETHING else just HAD to go wrong. I knew it was inevitable. My fears were confirmed when Luke came over to our table.

"Hey Cali, It was good talking to you this morning and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me this Friday?" Luke said with almost a bit too much confidence that I would say yes. But, don't judge me for this, I was really just feeling the urge to get back at Evan so I said, "It was good talking to you too. I would really like that." I said with a smile.

Then, a roar and what sounded like a table being flipped over was heard echoing throughout the large room. I quickly looked over to see Evan headed our way with murder in his eyes.

"Really Cali, this guy? You will go out with this guy but you just completely shoot me down?" He screamed.

He didn't give me time to answer and instead opted to pick Luke up like a ragdoll and throw him across the room like he weighted nothing. He was going for him again when two of his buddies, Tyler and Austin grabbed Evan and struggled with pulling him to the door that led to outside.

I ran over to Luke to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay? I can't believe he did that. I am so sorry!" I said on the verge of tears.

He got up from the floor, brushed himself off and said, "Yeah I'm good, don't worry about it, I'm a football player remember? I've had worse than that before. Oh, and don't worry about him either, he is just jealous because he knows he's lost you."

I gave him a hug and apologized again. I was grateful to him for reassuring me and now felt bad for just using him to make Evan jealous. He seemed like a pretty good guy; maybe we had a future with each other. Or at the very least, he would help me forget all about Evan Ryan.

I said goodbye to him and headed out of the lunch room with Kenna and Savannah. They both agreed that cutting school just this once, would be alright to do. So we did the one thing that never fails to make me feel better, we went shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I promise I haven't abandoned this story! Life has been catching up to me and I have been suuuuper busy. Sorry! **_

_**Thanks for those of you who alerted or favorited, it means a lot.3**_

_**XOXO**_

Yes, shopping does wonders for the mind, body, and believe it or not, the soul too. I have never come across any situation that hasn't been cured by a new purse or some positively precious heels. I swear, it's never happened and more than likely never will.

I collapsed on my bed, with my bags full of wonderfully new clothes and accessories strewn out around me. It was pure bliss.

I knew I needed to get up but I honestly couldn't bring myself to move an inch so I kept my eyes closed and curled up under the nice, warm, comfy blankets and fell fast asleep….

**The Next Morning**

I slowly rose up into a sitting position in bed, stretching my arms high above my head and yawning. Thanking all that is Holy, that my mom was letting me stay home today, I really didn't even have to explain anything to her. She loves when I stay home because then her and I get to hang out, I know, my mom is awesome.

I smelled a delicious aroma wafting up from downstairs and decided to go investigate.

As I hopped down the stairs, I noticed another smell that doesn't often occur in my household, flowers. Along with the amazing sizzling bacon scent, I distinctly got a whiff of a strong floral fragrance.

Well I suppose the ole' sniffer was still in pretty decent shape because sure enough, as I rounded the corner to enter the living room, I skidded to a halt because half of the rooms floor was covered, inch for square inch in flowers, hundreds of them.

"Mom? Why does the living room look like a flower truck exploded in it?" I asked wearily and confused.

"Oh good morning honey! I was just about to wake you up sleepy head. Isn't it lovely? They have been coming all morning. All of the cards say they are from Evan and that he is very sorry and wants to make it up to you. What on earth did that poor boy do to have to come up with an apology like this?" My mother asked.

"I don't think lovely would be the term I would use." I mumbled to myself, still looking around at the different arrangements and bouquets. I spotted a few chocolate boxes and my mouth watered, unwillingly.

"Send them back mom. I don't want them." I declared.

"Why not dear? They are all beautiful. They whole house smells wonderful." She said smiling.

"It wouldn't be right to keep them when I DON'T accept his apology." I replied.

She got a serious expression "mom" on her face, pursed her lips, put her hand on her hip, and said, "Tell me what happened."

So I did. I sat down and gushed out everything that had happened. By the very end, I was a sobbing mess.

"Oh sweetheart! I can't believe he would do that to you! It sounds like he is very sorry though. Guys don't go out and spend the time and money on this big of an apology if it's not genuine." She said.

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore." I said dejectedly with my head hanging down.

"Well I really think the only thing you can do is talk to him. See what's going on." I opened my mouth to protest but she put up her hand and said, "No, I am TELLING you that you HAVE to go talk to him. It's the only way to get anything resolved."

I narrowed my eyes at her smirking face. I hated when she gave me orders like that. She knew that I didn't like to be told what to do. Honestly, she rarely does but I still strongly disliked when she did.

"I will go find him after he gets out of school." I said reluctantly.

"Perfect darling." She said with a sunny smile. "Now let's go eat! I have cooked up a scrumptious breakfast fit for two queens!"

_**I didn't really want end it here, since it's so short but I don't have time to write the next chapter right now. Maybe I'll have another one up by tonight.**_

_**Chapter 5 will be some one on one Cali and Evan time.(;**_

_**Oh and do you think she should really go on a date with Luke?**_

_**Any thoughts would be appreciated. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**First of all, to my reviewers, every one of you are AMAZING. You made me so happy! I think I almost cried while reading them.(':**_

_**I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story!**_

_**XOXO**_

I pulled into Evan's driveway about an hour after school had let out. I knew I had to do what mom had said and TRY to talk to him. But I mean, would it realllllly be my fault if he just happened to not be home? I think not.

I trudged up to the door and quietly tapped on it once. Then, I felt guilty because I didn't want to let down the boss lady so I sighed and rang the door bell.

I waited for a minute or so and was just about to run down the front steps and jump for joy when, wouldn't you know, the door swung open and the one person in the entire world, who I most didn't want to see appeared in front of me.

"Cali?" He said excitedly.

"The one and only." I practically groaned out.

"What are you doing here? Oh, that was rude of me. You want to come in?" He gestured to the door with a tentative, but bright smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, that would be great." I said, walking in.

I knew his house like the back of my hand and things hadn't changed much so I went straight to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He also sat down but not with me, he sat in a chair across from the sofa.

We stared at each other awkwardly, I wasn't sure where to begin and I think he was just as confused and didn't know what to say or how to act either. I kept getting this annoying tugging feeling in my chest, and it almost felt like it was reaching towards him. I rubbed my hand uncomfortably over my heart. Maybe it was heartburn from those yummy tacos I had scarfed down before coming here? Strange.

"Thank you for all of the flowers, they were beautiful but also, unnecessary." I told him.

"They were most definitely necessary. I really screwed up and understand if it's too soon for you to forgive me but I just need you to see that I've changed and I'm seeing things differently now." He pleaded.

"What are you seeing differently?" I asked perplexed.

"You, I see you in a whole new light. Before when we were dating I did love you, really I did. But it's different now. When I'm not with you, I can't breathe, it feels like my heart shuts down. Then I see you again and everything starts working properly again. You're my reason for being here. I can't even put into words how much you mean to me." He passionately explained.

"Why are you doing this? Why now? Why me? How can you hurt me like this over and over again? Are you heartless? Soulless?" I asked these questions with building tears in my eyes. I absolutely hated to cry in front of him because it would show weakness, and weak was one thing I was not. I didn't want him to know how much he was hurting me, how much pain he was putting me through. But I had been strong for too long and the dam had finally broken.

"I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm telling the truth! I love you! You're my everything. You used to love me too you know. We had so much fun together. Remember? It was me and you against the world? Just the two of us." He added softly.

I wiped my eyes and straightened up my back, looked him square in the eyes and said, "Yes, we did have some good times and yes, it was us together against everyone else. But you left me. Remember that? You just felt for two weeks and then broke up with me over text! Like a freaking dog, you cast me aside like a freaking dog. Do you know how that made me feel? No, you have no idea how horrible I felt. I believed all the lies you told me. You remember that time we were sitting on the porch swing and you told me I was the most beautiful girl in the entire world and then you said that if we ever broke up and I dated some other guy that said I was anything less than gorgeous I should dump him right then and there because he was a liar and I didn't need to me with a liar. You remember that? Well guess what Evan, when you just up and left, I felt less than gorgeous. You did that to me. The very person who gave me the advice to not let it happen. I kept going back and thinking about what I could have possibly done wrong to make you leave. Then, I came to the conclusion that I just wasn't pretty, or skinny, or just generally good enough for you. Well guess what? I will never let another guy turn me into that pathetic creature again. It won't happen." I ended my brilliant speech with a regal swoop off of the couch and headed towards the door.

He of course couldn't have just let me go because he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "No, I feel sick to my very core that I made you feel that way. You are the definition of perfection. I didn't want to not see you or break up with you. They made me. It's hard to explain, but just know that if it had been safe for you, I would have been able to stay. But it wasn't. I missed you every single second."

"Who made you? What are you talking about? What wasn't safe for me?" I asked puzzled.

"I can't tell you right now, but you'll find out soon enough" He said with a promise in his voice.

Just then I heard a loud wolf howl echoing throughout the woods outside. It sounded scarily close and a shiver run up my spine.

He groaned and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Dear God, why now?" He asked more to himself than me I think. "I have to go." He said miserably.

I was upset, because I was still thoroughly confused and I hated being confused. "Fine, but you're going to have to explain what you're talking about later." I said with my arms crossed over my chest and narrowed eyes. He certainly wasn't getting out that easily.

"I know you still probably hate me right now and you have every right to but please, I can clear all of this up later." He said gripped my shoulders and his eyes blazed into mine.

Then, he leaned over and kissed me right on the mouth like everything was all of the sudden okay. Well I can assure you that it was not. But at that point in time, it stunned me too much to even be able to do anything about it except kiss him back. He stared at me for a split second, with longing deep in his eyes and then, like a thief in the night, he was gone.

_**AHHHHH they kissed! Whose excited? But I can promise you, he won't be getting off that easy. Oh no, he still has quite a bit of groveling to do.**_

_**I felt bad for not updating in so long and since I got a few wonderful reviews I thought I would go ahead and post another chapter tonight.(:**_

_**Chapter 6 will more than likely be a date with Luke. A.K.A. dramdramadrama is cominggg. Like I said, he isn't getting off easy.(;**_

_**Okay well good night beautiful people. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**-Jess**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorrrry for not updating yesterday. I have finally buckled down on my summer project because school starts in TWO WEEKS! Bummer, I know. **_

_**But thank you SO much for the reviews, you guys are FABULOUS! Hugs to everyone! **_

_**To one of my wonderful reviewers, **__**PePeFoReVeR, you had asked me to layout another character list and I swear I will in the next chapter. I just didn't have enough time in this one.(: **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

When I arrived back at the home front from the little episode at Evan's house, I decided the very best thing for me to do would be to go up to my room, sit in the peace and quiet for a little while and mull over what he had said to me, analyze his actions, and figure out what the heck to do about all of it.

I lay down in my big bed and instead of my mind staying in the future like I needed it to, it decided to be stubborn and drift to the past to the start of our relationship.

It was towards the middle of 10th grade and we were put next to each other in a seating arrangement for English class. He was pretty shy and actually, believe it or not, I'm kind of shy around boys at first. You see, I have always lived a pretty sheltered life. The statement, "She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world" hardly covers it. I AM the friggin' princess of the family. I have two brothers, one younger, Austin and one older half brother, Jack who never really lived with us. So, I was pretty much the first born. A.K.A. SPOILED. Okay, maybe spoiled is a bit of a harsh term to use. How about this, I wasn't spoiled, I was "loved".(;

But anyways, I'm getting off track. What I'm trying to say, or rather admit, is…are you ready for it? This may come as a surprise. I HAD NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND BEFORE. Did you jump out of your seats? Ehh. I guess it's not a huuuuge deal but to a lot of people it was a shock and most, didn't believe when I told them. Actually, Evan was stunned when I told him he was my first kiss. Whoaaa, I'm telling you all of my secrets. Ooopsie.

It's not like I didn't have offers, I mean not to toot my own horn or anything but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't an attractive person. To be quite frank, if it wasn't for my pretty face, half of the people in my lame school probably wouldn't even speak to me. Sad but unfortunately, true. People really are conceited.

Geeez, I got off track again.

Okay, we met in English and started talking to each other, he got my number from someone, started texting me, then he took me home from school a few times, blah blah blah. The usual, you get it.

After a month or so of this, I finally got fed up and told him I was done with it all if he didn't want to make it official and of course, exclusive. Hey, I didn't want any stupid whore's grubby little hands on my man. No sir.

He seemed surprised that I wanted to date him, like I said he was shy and I was his first girlfriend too. Cue the "awwwww" moment. But we did start dating and yes, it was slightly awkward at first, but Jesus, we had some good times. He was just such a fun person and he made me laugh. If I was upset or feeling down, he sang to me, badly, but still, he tried. It never failed to make me feel better. He just wasn't like those other guys, you know the ones I'm talking about, the arrogant jocks who only want one thing. All he wanted was to make me happy. I felt so special with him, I mean, I felt special before him. But he made me feel special in a different way. A more mature, womanly way. He made me feel beautiful.

My thoughts turned to a darker avenue when I got to the point on our timeline relationship where he just up and left me.

I thought about the things he had told me today and how he had said, "It hadn't been safe for me to be with him." Was he somehow dangerous? No, that couldn't be it. He was the gentlest human being I had ever met, he had always been careful around me, as to not harm me in any way. It was sweet.

As I reflected on his words, I couldn't help but think about the book Twilight. I LOVED that series. It's safe to say, I'm slightly obsessed. It was like my bible for relationships.

Edward had left Bella because he wanted to protect her from himself, from what he was. Could that be it? Is he protecting me from himself? I shook my head at that and chuckled at how silly I was being. Twilight was just a work of fiction and not real. Also, Evan wasn't a blood sucking vampire. Duhhh. I laughed again.

So what was he talking about and who made him break up with me? It didn't make any sense at all.

I sighed, frustrated because my brilliant plan to get this all sorted in my head wasn't really working out too well. The only plan I could come up with would be to just let him explain everything to me tomorrow.

So with this conclusion made, I decided it was time to go say good night to everyone downstairs and then get some much needed, shut eye.

**Next morning at school (It's Friday)**

Evan wasn't at school today which slightly ticked me off to no end. So it's safe to say, I was in a pretty foul mood. By this I mean I was about ready to chomp somebody's head off. I HATED waiting. I was more than likely, the most impatient person in the whole wide world.

I sat in class, trying to pay attention to the teacher drone on and on but it was like trying to fit a square into a triangle, it wasn't working!

Oh, and there was some bimbo in front of me who looked like she had taken a clay bath before coming to school.

I was seriously tempted to be like, "Fake tan? Really, I just thought you had been brutally attacked by a pack of orange highlighters. Or maybe some oompa loompas? My bad." Like I said, bad mood. Maybe some PMS thrown in there too? Probably.

Then, to add to the pile of craptasticness, I had agreed to go on a date with Luke on Friday. Well guess what, it's Friday. Holy butt, kill me now. I mean I know it won't be horrible and I might actually enjoy myself but I think it's safe to say, I had some bigger things on my mind at the moment. Like, where the hellll was Evan? Uggggh.

I trudged to my next class when suddenly, I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. Could it be? I was scared to look.

"Hey there sexy, I'm looking forward to our date tonight." Luke said smoothly while walking beside me.

I groaned internally. Nope, wasn't the person I had secretly hoped for.

"Me too, it should be a lot of fun." I forced a smile out but I think it may have come out as a half grimace. I don't think he noticed though because then he said, "Oh, it will be loads of fun." He winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his antics.

I pepped up a little after that and kept the conversation going, "So where will you be taking me on this fine evening?" I asked.

"Well, I had thought that we could go out to eat and then maybe catch a movie at the theatre, I think they have a few good ones playing." He replied.

"Sounds like a good time to me. What movie did you have in mind?" I asked.

He smiled down at me and said, "I'm not sure, it's going to be your pick. Your wish is my command my lady." He sent another wink in my direction then we said our goodbyes and headed separate ways to class.

That small conversation had improved my temperament greatly and now I was really looking forward to a fun night, it will do me good to not think about anything having to do with Evan Ryan, even if it was just for a few short hours.

But now, I had another problem, was on earth should I wear?

_**Okayyy, I know I said this would be the chapter with Cali and Luke's date but I think we needed a bit more background information on how Evan and Cali's relationships began. **_

_**But I promise, next chapter will be the date.(: Then possibly, the chapter after that will be the big imprint reveal. Actually, that may be in chapter 7 too. I'm not sure yet.**_

_**I know most of you aren't crazy about Luke and I'll make another promise, Cali doesn't really feel romantic feeling for him. She is still hung up on Evan. Luke is more of just a jealousy card. I just love jealous boys, don't you?(; Do you guys think I should make Luke a bad guy or a good guy? I have pretty good ideas for both so just let me know what you would prefer!(:**_

_**Well I'm going to get some sleep. Let me know how you like it and drop me a review. Any thoughts or ideas you have are ALWAYS welcome with open, "hallelujah, can I get an amen" arms!(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I keep apologizing in these notes, but this time, I have a legit excuse. We had an EARTHQUAKE on the East coast. Not to mention, there is a flipping hurricane going on RIGHT now, so I've been slightly distracted, to say the least. Hahaha **_

_**But to make up for my lapse in updating, I'm making this chapter a long one. The longest yet! So forgive me, pretty pleaseeee.(:**_

_**XOXO**_

I rummaged through my closet, looking for the perfect outfit. My usually, neat and tidy room, looked like a tornado had flown through it. It seemed like I had tried on 89347893 different outfits, all in vain because nothing was right.

I could usually tell when the clothes I had on was IT. But my mojo just wasn't in working condition today, I suppose.

I put on a blue sweater with white shorts and a flower patterned shirt, looked in the mirror, only to groan when I discovered it looked awful. The dumb sweater was too short and didn't do enough to cover the "problem area" I had. A.k.a the pooch I had on my stomach. Sue me, it was "that time of the month" and I was bloated!

I ripped the ensemble off my body and dived back into the closet, going into the deep depths that had been unchartered in a long time. I honestly didn't even know what I had back there.

I wasn't even sure why I was so worried about looking good for this date. So far, there had been absolutely zero sparks between Luka and me. All feeling I had for him were strictly in the friendship category. Sure he was cute, but as much as I hated to admit it, I was still completely hung up on Evan. Pathetic, but while I'm still being honest, I suppose I should go ahead and say that the real reason I wanted to look fabulous tonight, is because I had hoped we would run into Evan on this little outing and I only wanted him to see me looking wonderful.

I was just about to give up on the whole thing and call Luke and tell him I was deathly sick, possibly dying, and wouldn't be able to make it, when I spotted a little dress all the way in the very back, hanging perfectly. It was almost like it had been waiting for me to see it and realize that it was perfect for the occasion.

I vaguely remember buying it from some quaint boutique in the city. It was orange and yellow, pretty flowy and it had a cool, boho style to it. It wasn't too fancy for the movies but also not too informal for dinner. Unless we were going to McDonalds, then that may be a problem but I mean, it's cool, point me to the dollar menu and I'm set.

I hurriedly removed it from its hanged and put it over my head. The dress sailed down my body like a blissful wave. Yep, just what the doctor ordered.

Now that I had finally figured that out, I put on some gold bangles, earrings, ring, gathered up my tan, tasseled purse, put my sandals on, and headed downstairs.

As I rounded the corner for the living room, I skidded to a halt and let out a scream of shock.

"You know, you should really start locking the door. It's dangerous to be here by yourself and leave it open for anybody to just waltz right in." He said quietly.

I put my hand over my heart and tried to keep myself from going into cardiac arrest. "Jesus Christ Evan, you scared the poop out of me! What are you doing here?" I asked him, furious.

"I said we were going to talk later, well, it's later." He replied.

"I can't talk right now. I have a date." I said haughtily, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

I turned back around, only to run into a giant wall of muscle. My head slowly rose up to see his face and I was surprised to find a scowl etched there.

"Oh right, you're going out with that LITTLE boy?" He spat.

"Yes I am." I said with clear defiance.

"No you're not, I won't let you." He said menacingly.

"You can't stop me." I replied with less confidence than before, because I knew, physically, he most definitely could stop me. But I would fight him tooth and nail the whole time.

"You want to bet?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

That smirk did me in and I was just livid, I said, "I have NEVER let anyone tell me what to do and I won't start now!"

"You're mine." He growled.

I had to admit the growl stunned me slightly, and actually it was kind of hot. But I couldn't let him know that I thought that. "First of all, I can't be owned. I'm not an object, I am a human being. Second of all, you gave up any right you had to _suggest_ things to me the moment you dumped me. Remember that?" I said.

His face softened and his tone drastically changed. "Listen, I'm sorry, just please don't go with him." He pleaded with me and whipped out the adorable puppy dog eyes, he knew I couldn't resist.

But I had to be tough, no falling for the classic puppy eyes today. "I don't know why you care, but I deserve to have a night of fun and I'm going."

His eyes went hard again, and I was sad to see his sweet side go. "I'll rip that kid apart; he won't even see what's coming!" He laughed a scary chuckle. "You deserve to have a fun night with ME. Not him. I don't trust him with you, he's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

I was intrigued by that information so I asked, "What would make you say that?"

I think he saw that I was wavering on my decision and letting my guard down slightly, out of curiosity, of course, so he was careful with his answer, "Luke has been known around school to go out with the prettiest, most _innocent_ girls. He gets what he wants then brags about it to all the guys in the locker room. It's really disgusting. And honestly Cali, I wouldn't be surprised if a few of those girls had been unwilling participants. He's a big guy." He said with a hint of something deeper on the edge of his voice.

Then his eyes bore into mine like smoldering flames and he said, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I had a chance to prevent it."

I had also heard a few things about Luke as well, nothing like that. Just that he was a ladies' man and did usually get what he wanted. Of course, I had brushed it off as just a rumor. I didn't really like gossip and I knew believing half of what I heard around school would be completely false information.

But still, what Evan just said did stop me slightly and I thought about it for a minute, and then said, "I don't know if those things are true and I think everyone should get at least a chance, so I am going."

Just then, the doorbell rang and I went answer it. Before I opened it though, I glanced behind me and was about to tell Evan that he should probably leave but he was no longer there. The only thing that reassured me I hadn't just made up that whole episode in my mind was the fact that the back door was slightly ajar and I could still smell his delicious, musky scent.

I sighed, plastered a smile on my face and swung open the door.

"Hey Luke, you look great!" I told him, admiring his red polo shirt and tan shorts. He looked preppy and super cute.

He leaned in and hugged me. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would say I just felt his hand graze my butt. Maybe it was the wind? I brushed it off telling myself that he was a nice guy. Of course, that dumb little voice in the back of my head, that sounded strangely like Evan's was repeating everything he had just told me.

"Thank you sexy, you like smokin' as always." He said with a wink.

That made me slightly uncomfortable, I mean come on, this is like what? The first date? Don't call me sexy. But instead of being a brat and voicing my opinion I said, "So you want to go ahead and leave?"

So we headed to the movie theatre, and made our way up to the ticket window.

He looked back at me, "So what did you want to see?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not really sure, but I heard 'Crazy, Stupid, Love' was good." I replied.

"Is that a chick flick?" He asked with a groan.

"I think so." I chuckled.

"Well we can see that if you really _want_ to." He said, slightly put out by the prospect.

"No, it's okay, you go ahead and pick." I told him.

His mood brightened considerably and he told the lady at the window two for Transformers 3.

So that, my friends, is how I ended up sitting in this movie theatre watching an action packed, guy film. I swear, who likes this crap? Cars that shifted into robots, really?_**(AN-I actually really liked Transformers hahaha)**_

To top it all off, Luke's hand kept getting dangerously close to the upper area of my thigh. Like I said, this was only the first date. There would be absolutely none of that monkey business happening. So, as his hand inched closer up, my own hand repeatedly shoved it back down to a safe spot right at my knee.

He didn't seem put out by this though, and decided to casually yawn and then proceed to drape his arm around my shoulders. This time, his hand was hanging dangerously close to my chest. What was with this guy?

Then, he wouldn't share the popcorn and I was so hungry I could have probably licked all of the old popcorn and candy from the previous movie showing off the floor and been the happiest person it the whole wide world. My stomach gurgled and yelled like a person saying, 'feed me, feed me.'

This was literally the worst date I had ever been on. I was almost waiting for the crew of 'Disaster Date' off of MTV to pop up in front of the big screen and tell me that this was all a joke. But sadly, that miracle never happened.

The credits starting rolling, signaling the end of that God awful movie and I could have cried from joy.

Luke and I both stood up and stretched a bit.

"So how did you like the movie? It was pretty awesome right?" He asked.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I loathed every second of it so I just said, "Yeah, it was pretty good."

"You ready for dinner?" He asked.

My stomach did a little happy dance at that question but I was really just over the whole thing so I said, "I don't know, it's already kind of late. I think I need to be heading home." I gave him my most apologetic look.

He looked pretty down that I had said that and I was almost tempted to give the guy a second chance and go to dinner with him. Well, almost.

"Okay well then I'll just go ahead and take you home." He said and started to walk out of the theatre. Not even stopping to see if I was following him.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" I asked, running to catch up with him.

"No, I just thought you weren't such a baby. I mean it's only like 9:00. What do you have a bedtime or something?" He said tauntingly.

I stopped, shocked by him saying that to me. I had never seen this side to him and it was kind of scary.

He turned around to face me. By this time we were in the parking lot and we had just reached his car. He sighed loudly and said, "Listen, I'm sorry. That was out of line. I guess I was just looking forward to spending more time with you. But hop in the car and I'll take you home." He half smiled at me.

I was still weary of him, he must have multiple personalities or something. But I still, silently got in the car.

The drive back to my house was a quiet one. It was also pretty awkward, to say the least.

We were just about to turn into my driveway when he suddenly sped up and turned onto a dirt road that I knew nobody lived on.

I panicked a little bit. "Where are we going?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"Oh just for a little drive." He told me sinisterly, with a creepy grin on his face.

"No, I want to go home." I said.

"Oh you will go home, just not yet." He replied, still being mysterious.

He suddenly stopped the car after he had gone quite a distance up the dirt road.

"Seriously, what are we doing here? I want to go home, now." I glared at him, but on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf. I had never been this scared in all my life. Evan's words earlier today came back into my head and the word 'unwilling participant' came to mind first.

The next thing I knew, Luke had his seatbelt off and was on top of me the next second. He kissed me roughly and pulled at my hair.

I tried to push him off of me but he was too heavy. I kicked and clawed at him, but he was stronger.

"Oh so you like it rough?" He asked with a snarl.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

I finally got my leg in the right position so I could knee him right in the groin. He doubled over and I took the opportunity to rip the door open and jump out of the car. It was dark outside and I was hysterically sobbing, so being able to see anything was an impossible feat.

But all I knew was that I had to get away from there and away from him. I blindly stumbled through the woods, hoping I was going in the right direction of my house. I could have just stayed on the road, but then he would have caught up to me.

I heard him calling my name behind me, it sounded close and I freaked out and ran faster. I was never a very strong runner and was known for being slightly clumsy sometimes so it came as no surprise when I felt a stump under my foot. The next thing I knew I was falling. I heard a loud, "Thump!" and felt the stump make impact with my skull.

I landed on the ground roughly, and didn't have the strength to get back up. So this was it? This was how I was going to die? I thought to myself.

I felt the edge of blackness, and my brain started to fog. But before losing complete consciousness I heard a heart wrenching wolf howl, which I swear, sounded like it was right beside me.

_**Luke is a baaaaad guy! Sorry, to those of you who liked him! **_

_**But here's another cliff hanger for you! Hehe**_

_**I'm sorry again for not updating sooner but hopefully this loooong chapter will make up for it(it's almost 3,000 words, pretty impressive ehhh?) hahaha**_

_**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Hugs for everyone and if anyone else is on the East Coast like me and is dealing with this crazy hurricane, be safe!  
><strong>_

eHe


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the brightness of the room. My brain was foggy and my body hurt everywhere, especially my head. I rubbed my poor aching skull and noticed a knot the size of Texas right above my forehead.

My memory started coming back to me and I shuddered from the past nights occurrences. I just remembered feeling terrified and helpless. Feelings I never wanted to know again. I couldn't believe that had actually happened to me, I mean you see it in the movies all the time, but you never think it will happened to you. My eyes welled up a bit but I tried to shake it off and figure out how I had gotten back into my room. The last thing I remember was crashing to the ground with Luke gaining on me every second. But that didn't explain how I was back in my room.

I sat up and looked beside me. Sleeping in a fluffy pink chair, looking more than slightly uncomfortable was none other than, Evan.

He shifted around, sighed, and tried to get more situated on the chair, an impossible task to accomplish. I would know, that thing was bought for looks and NOT comfort.

He looked so cute sleeping there, I didn't want to wake him but I needed to know what happened.

"Hey Evan, wake up!" I said.

He jerked up, awake. "Whoooaaa, what?" He asked groggily.

His eyes cleared and he looked at me. "Oh you're up, good morning." He smiled tentatively.

"Good morning to you." I said.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

I could tell he was avoiding talking about what happened and I wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush so I just came right out and said, "Are you going to tell me what happened last night and how I got back in my bed, _in my pajamas_?" I knew he must have changed my clothes but that also meant he got a free little peep show. I wasn't too happy about that one.

"I was at your house last night sitting in the driveway waiting for you to get home because I was worried about you being out with that jerk. I was about to leave when you came running at me like a bat out of hell, crying, pretty banged up, and yelling about someone chasing you." He told me.

"You really freaked me out, but I managed to get you inside without waking your parents and you fell fast asleep." He said.

I furrowed my brow, confused. "No, that isn't what happened. I remember." I said and noticed he got a slightly suspicious, panicked look on his face.

"Luke was chasing me through the woods and I fell. I hit my head on a rock and the last thing I remember was hearing him behind me and then a loud wolf howl." I told him, almost trying to convince myself that I hadn't made that entire scene up in my head. The only evidence that told me I was right was the knot on my head and all of the scratches on my body.

He looked extremely pissed off at what I was saying and pressed his fist to his temple, almost as if to take away a bad thought he was having. "I just knew I shouldn't have let you go with that THING. That never should have happened to you." He growled. "If I hadn't been there just in time who knows what could have happened to you…" he trailed off and looked at me with wide eyes, realizing what he had just told me.

"So you were there?" I yelled. "I knew I didn't run all the way here, there was no way."

He sighed. "Yes, I found you, just in time too, he had almost caught up to you." He snarled out with a look of pure hatred and blood lust written on his face. "I swear to God, if it weren't for you last night, I would have torn him apart limb by limb. The police would have found his body in parts. I'm actually still considering it. But that chicken shit ran off. I don't suppose he'll ever show his face around here again, he better not. But still, I don't like that he's still alive. I guess he knew I would be coming after him." He chuckled demonically.

"Luke is gone?" I asked, quietly, almost as a whisper.

He nodded his head slowly gauging my reaction to the news.

I let out a huge gust of air I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I was so relived I would never have to see him again; I almost started bawling right then and there. Then once I thought about it more, I did start crying. Next, the sniffles came, and everything that had happened just came rearing up over me and I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. I bent over and sobbed into my hands, shaking. I felt like I was moving the whole room, but I couldn't stop. The more I thought about it, the more upset I became. I was an absolute mess.

Evan gathered me into his lap and rocked me back and forth, muttering soothing words into my ear. He was nice and warm and I could have stayed like that forever. I tried to calm myself down but he told me it was good for me to cry and let it all out. He said, "I'm here for you, I'll protect you, always. He will never get within 10 feet of you as long as I'm still on this earth. You don't have to worry sweetheart, I'm here. Just cry and let it all out. You'll feel so much better once you do." He kept rocking me and kissed me on the top of my head a few times, smoothing my tangled hair with his humungous hands.

I brought my head up and sniffled a few more times. I wiped my eyes and ran the back of my hand across my nasty, snotty nose. Gross.

Evan reached over and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I hiccupped out, wiping my face with the cloth.

Now that I had gotten that little cry fest out of my system, I comprehend something; he never told me how he found me way out in the woods like that.

"So how did you find me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

His face looked guilty and frightened when he said, "Listen, there is something I have to tell you Cali. It's going to be really hard for me to tell you this secret and I'm petrified that you'll run screaming from the room."

It was funny to see a man of his size look that scared, I actually almost started laughing. But at that point, I was just thoroughly confused. However, a few puzzle pieces did start to click in my brain, "So this big secret you have to tell me is the reason you broke up with me, disappeared for two weeks, and the reason you were able to find me deep in the woods last night?"

"Yes." He said simply.

I noticed his scared, hesitation and felt the need to reassure him. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Listen, whatever you have to tell me, I'm sure it can't be that bad. You'll feel so much better once you get the secret off your chest." I said soothingly.

"Oh it's a doozy alright. Just promise me you won't freak out and you'll hear me all the way out before you judge me and just know that I love you very much Cal, and I'm perfectly aware that I'm still not your favorite person in the world but you ARE my world and I just hope that after I tell you this we can move on from those wretched two weeks and be together again." He told me hopefully.

At those words, I was instantly cautious and my guard went way up, "Well, just tell me what you have to say first."

He took a big gulp of air, "Cali, I'm a werewolf."

_**ANOTHER cliff hanger. Don't you just hate me? Haha**_

_**But the almighty secret has been revealed. **_

_**Sorry for no update but I really didn't get many reviews from the last chapter so I had ZERO motivation to write. So if you want updates, **__**REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**__** Not to mention school started, yuuuuck.**_

_**Hope everyone liked it, and remember, **__**REVIEW!**_

_**Much love to the ones reading this story, God bless!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
